Lodge Lodge
by Lightningbeforethethunder
Summary: How Betty SHOULD have handled the situation with Jughead at Lodge Lodge that night, and how Jughead ends up HANDLING her. Warning: Not for faint of heart. Bughead One-Shot/Major smut.


**WARNING heavy dom/sub themes.**

 **Based on Season 2 Episode 14 while they are at Lodge Lodge.**

"I just realized out of the four of us only you and Archie haven't kissed"

"Fascinating…Wait what!? You and Veronica?"

Jughead shifted on the bed trying not to let his imagination get out of hand thinking of the two attractive girls kissing.

"Such a tease Betty Cooper."

Betty giggled on the other side of the door

"Did it make you feel better, Kissing Veronica?"

"It felt good watching Archies face", he trailed off… "I think its something that may just take a bit of time to get over"

Betty took her time putting on the outfit she had picked out just for him and making sure she looked positively fuckable. She strapped her pumps on and took one last look in the mirror smiling to herself, knowing that Jughead would be floored.

"I was just thinking…" Betty trailed off as she slid the wooden door open and appeared in red strappy matching lingerie that left nothing up to the imagination "…that maybe it would help you feel better if you punished me". She stood with her legs apart and her hands on either side of the doorway biting her lip and giving Jughead a look that could have made him come in his pants right then and there.

He dropped his book in his lap in surprise as Betty walked over to her bag lying on the floor across the room. She bent over, keeping her legs straight, giving him an amazing view of her ass. She unzipped a compartment of her suitcase and snapped back up, turning around, revealing a pair of handcuffs in one hand and a vibrator in another.

A overload of ideas ran through Jugheads mind of all the things he wanted to do to her. He had gotten the notion that Betty liked to be in control in most all situations and he had held back his urges to dominate her like he truly wanted to for fear of scaring her away. She really had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. Innocent little Betty couldn't even fathom the things that he had imagined himself doing to her as he lie in bed Jerking himself off. Since the first time he had ripped her shirt over her head as she sat on his kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around his waist, he wanted to unspeakable things to her.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a mischievous smile. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as Betty walked over to him and straddled him, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. After a few moments of kissing, he stopped her and looked up at her past his hair falling in his eyes whispered

"Wait Betts wait"

Betty stopped and looked at him with concern in her eyes. She began stammering

"Im sorry, is it too much? We don't have to… sorry if its weird."

He interrupted her with a finger on her lips and he chuckled

"No Betty. I love it, I swear… its just… if we are going to do this… we need to establish a safe word."

Betty leaned back a bit and raised an eyebrow not expecting that to come out of her seemingly innocent boyfriends mouth.

"A safe word?"

She asked incredulously.

"Like a specific word that means its too much… if you want to stop… or if I go to far?"

Bettys eyes widened as she comprehended that Jughead knew exactly what he was doing. It was her who suggested he punish her, however she didn't expect him to do more than tease her a bit, but she decided she was committed to this and wanted to do anything to make Jughead feel better.

"Umm let me think…"

She wasn't sure if she was frightened or excited. Maybe a little bit of both. She tried to think of a word that she wouldn't say on accident, but also didn't sound so silly she wouldn't want to say it to him out.

"What about just 'safe'?" It was the best she could think of as her head was already spinning from the anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Ok 'safe' it is then. Are you sure about this?"

She nodded fixedly looking into his eyes. He pulled her closer by her hips and tilted his head to whisper in her ear

"Im not going to go easy on you Betty Cooper"

He pulled his head back to give her one last chaste peck on the lips before grabbing her by her waist and lifting her off of him so they were both standing. She gasped at the quick movement and at the words he had just whispered in to her ear.

He began to take of his robe and shirt while staring at her bottom lip that she was biting nervously. She tried to help him lift his shirt off and he stopped quickly with it half way up his torso grabbing her by the wrists and looking her in the eyes.

"No touching Betts. Not yet. You just have to wait"

His voice was low and the sexiest thing she had ever heard. He pulled his shirt off over his head and let it fall to the floor. Her fingers itched to reach out and run along the contours of his body. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but then took a step to the side. She whimpered at the denial. He stepped behind her and moved her hair off her neck and began to kiss her up and down from her ear to her shoulder. She let her head fall to the side and her eyes closed as she reveled in the feeling of his lips on her. He whispered

"You like that?"

She sighed out "Yes"

"Yes what?"

She smirked and nearly laughed as she replied "Yes Sir".

"I think you are going to regret that laugh"

He bit down on her neck making her take a sharp breath in, as it sent a jolt to her core making her that much more aroused.

"Lay down on the bed on your back with your hands above your head and your legs apart"

He took a step back crossing his arms across his chest and watched as she crawled onto the bed, intentionally wiggling her hips and arching her back so he could see the wetness that had started to soak through her red silk panties.

She got comfortable and held her hands out together at the wrists with an expectant look making it obvious that she thought his next move was to handcuff her. He shook his head and his hair flopped down into his eyes without his hat on to keep it in place. He combed it back with his hand.

"No hand cuffs this time. It's a nice touch, but I want to see how much self-control you have… If any".

He smirked as she squinted her eyes at him slightly irritated at the comment.

"But just to make sure you keep your hands to yourself, reach up and grab the bars of the headboard".

He moved to the end of the bed and reached to take off her shoes before crawling up between her legs and kissing the inside of her thighs and dragging his tongue along the seams just between her legs. She bent her legs and slowly rolled her hips hoping to make contact. He grabbed her hips and stilled them.

"Impatient are we?" Jughead chuckled

Betty reached down to run a hand through his hair and push him slightly towards her center. He grabbed her by the wrist without even looking for the second time that night. He moved up her body and pinned her arms above her head with both of his. His face directly above hers.

"I am going to tease you till you beg me to fuck you, and then I am going to tease you some more. If you move without my permission you will be punished and if you come without my permission you will be punished. Any questions?"

The intensity in his face and the way he looked at her with pure lust made her whole body ache for him to take her at that moment. She managed to quietly ask

"Um what do you mean by punish?"

His lips turned up in a one sided smirk "Im glad you asked… stand up, bend over and put your hands on the bed"

Her face flushed as she realized what Jughead was going to do to her. She had fanaticized about him spanking her, but had never really been spanked before by anyone. She was too much of a goody goody to ever really get in trouble or spanked for anything. He stood up next to her and as she got into position he hooked his fingers in the sides of her underwear, pulled them down, and they fell at her feet. He stood close to her and she could feel his erection through his pants on her hip. He reached up and put one hand on the most arched part of her back rubbing it softly.

His hand came down with a sharp slap on her left cheek. She sharply inhaled and threw her head back. It surprised her how much is stung. She took a few quick breaths to recover and bit her lip. He left his hand there, soothing the red skin beneath it. After a moment she felt the warmth of where he had spanked her and she realized the liked the way it stung. She turned her head to look at Jughead and arched her back even more pushing her ass into his hand.

"You want more?"

He questioned, biting his lip stifling a moan at how hot his girlfriend looked bent over for him asking him to spank her.

"Yes"

"Yes. What?"

"Yes. Sir"

He angled his hand to come down on the other side of her ass to even it out and then again even harder in the middle making sure to graze her wet center.

She breathed quickly again and let a "Fuck" slip out of her mouth at the sensation of her stinging pussy. She made her way to straighten up thinking he was done, but was pushed back down by Jugheads strong hand.

"Did I give you permission to stand up?"

Jughead said forcefully. He'd never spoken to her like this before and she was coming to find that she liked the way he took control and told her what to do in the bedroom.

"No sir"

"I see you're finally catching on"

Jughead moved to stand behind her, brushing his front side against her back side she could feel how hard he was. He bent over and grabbed a fist full of Bettys hair being careful not to pull too hard. He ordered her to stand up. As she stood he pulled her head back onto his shoulder and spun them around with a hand moving to her hip to guide her. He sat down on the bed and pulled her to sit down between his legs with her back pressed against his chest and her ass barely hanging off the edge of the bed. He still had one hand in her hair and it moved slowly to twine around her neck lightly choking her.

"Spread your legs"

Betty did as she was told and Jugheads hand came around to rub her clit slowly with two fingers. Her fingers dug into his thighs as she finally got the touch that she so desperately needed. He stopped for a second leaving his hand pressed against her before bring it up, only to bring it back down swiftly on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Betty was not expecting him to spank her _there._ She unconsciously snapped her legs together out of surprise and let out a loud moan. His hand was trapped between her legs and he pried her legs back apart slowly making circles around her clit again. He moved a little lower and felt how soaked she was it was practically running down her legs.

"Tell me how much you like it when I spank your wet pussy" he said into her ear. He was now grinding is erection into her back as he rubbed her slowly, making her come undone.

"Fuck Jug I love it when you spank me, I'm so close can I please…?"

Jug head cut her off stopping the movement of his hand and standing up while still holding onto her throat.

"Not yet, Betts. I'm no where near finished with you"

She let out a strangled, frustrated groan. Her center ached for friction and she rubbed her legs together trying to help herself. Jughead noticed she was trying to relieve some of the pressure between her legs and he quickly moved his knee in between hers to spread her legs apart. He told her he wasn't going to go easy on her.

"Don't move"

She froze and watched as he moved away from her to grab a towel from the top of the dresser. He plopped it down in front of him and it stayed folded neatly.

"Get on your knees"

As she walked over he ran his fingers through his hair, incredulous that the sweet, beautiful, and sexy Betty Cooper was doing everything that he told her to do without question. He also could tell that she liked it. Being dominated by him.

She got down on her knees, her mouth level with his cock that was now straining through his pants.

"Bra. Off. Now"

She reached behind her unhooking her bra, maintaining eye contact. It fell from her arms and landed on the floor in front of her.

"Hands behind your back"

She moved her hands behind her back wrapping her hand around her opposing forearms so she wouldn't be tempted to reach out and disobey Jugheads orders. If she was being honest with her self she wouldn't have minded him spanking her again. He pushed his pants and boxers down and they fell into a heap at his feet. His erection sprung out only inches away from Bettys pink lips, swollen from her biting on them, as she tried to calm herself down from almost coming.

"Im going to fuck your face till I come in your mouth. Since you cant very well talk with my cock in your mouth you can tap me if you need me to stop, Ok?"

Her breath hitched "Yes Sir"

She had wanted him to do this to her the first time she gave him head in his trailer weeks ago, but she didn't know how to bring it up to him casually that she wanted him to shove his dick in her mouth and gag her with it.

He could have came right then as she looked up at him ready to suck him off and saying 'Yes Sir'

He wove his fingers through Betty's hair with one hand and guided his hard cock into her mouth with the other. He gave her some time to swirl her tongue all around the tip and lick up and down his shaft, as he knew she liked to do, before pushing her head forward to enter her hot mouth so far that the tip of him hit the back of her throat. His eyes closed and his head fell back at the sensation of being enveloped by her mouth. She pulled back so that just the tip of him was in her mouth before moving forward again to take him completely in. This time he hit the back of her throat and somehow kept going as she deep throated him over and over. He pulled her hair back to give him a second, as he didn't want to come just yet. She panted heavily and spit trailed from her lips to his impossibly hard member. She looked up at him and smiled mischievously. He moved her head back to take him fully in her mouth and in only two pumps he came spilling his load down her throat. He didn't think anything could feel better than this until she swallowed around him. He threw his head back, thrust his hips forward and cursed, "Holy shit Betts!"

She pulled her head back and released his cock with a 'pop'. She reached up absent mindedly to wipe her chin, but then quickly put her hands back behind her back wide eyed. Jughead snickered as she realized her mistake of moving without permisstion, but after that blow-job he wasn't going to hold it against her. He wanted to reward her for her obedience. He stepped to the side and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her to take a sip. She stayed on her knees and handed it back to him.

"Go lie on the bed on your back and touch yourself"

She stood up, her legs slightly numb from being on her knees. She wobbled a bit and Jughead steadied her by her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. Even when he was punishing her he found a way to be sweet to her. She smiled at his forehead kiss.

She laid down on the bed flat before Jughead stopped her. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to her.

"Wait scoot up a bit"

He grabbed some pillows and put them against the headboard so she could sit up slightly against it. She got comfortable before reaching down and finally giving her clit the pressure it so desperately needed. Her eyes fell shut and she moaned. Jughead was already hard again watching her rub her bundle of nerves in circles.

He grabbed the vibrator she had brought. He set next to her and crawled up between her legs as if he was going to go down on her. She felt his weight on the bed and his breath on her between her legs she stopped and looked at him expectantly. He raised his eyebrows at her and she knew she was supposed to keep going.

"Try to make your self come… and tell me when you are close"

She sped up her ministrations and her breath became quicker. She had never been this turned on before and she felt like she could come at any second. She never wanted that release more in her life.

"Close" She breathed out

Jughead grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her center. She Jerked her head up and whined "What the fuck Juggie!"

He laughed at the furious, over heated look on her face and blew a hot breath onto her clit. She fell back into the pillows groaning.

"Not yet"

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself down. She felt his hot mouth come down on her clit and apply just the right amount of suction. She bucked up into his mouth and he had to hold her hips down with his hands. He stopped for a second to remind her

"Tell me when you're close"

She almost didn't want to tell him cause she knew he would deny her again, but she felt compelled to follow his direction. It only took a few swipes of his tongue to get her to that point again.

"Im so close" Betty whispered

Jughead stopped his movements on her immediately. Betty groaned louder this time.

"Please" she begged "Please, please, please, please, please", she repeated to herself

Jughead smiled at how frustrated he was making her "What do you want Betts?"

"To come"

"Ask Nicely"

"Please Sir can I come?"

"Hmm… not yet"

Being denied by him made her feel like she was close just sitting there with nothing touching her. She wanted to do what he wanted, but she didn't know if she could. She was so worked up she could hardly stand it.

Jughead had it all planned out to make her wait till she couldn't stand it any longer. He hadn't used everything that he wanted to on her yet. He was happily amused that she had brought a small bullet vibrator with her for him to use on her. He thought about what she did with it when she was alone and his erection stiffened even more.

"So do you use this on yourself at home?" he asked pressing the button to turn on the tiny purple bullet vibrator. He ran it up the insides of her thighs and up to circle around her sorely neglected breasts. She shivered at he feeling of it vibrating against everywhere except where she wanted it most.

"Yes" She finally answered forgetting at first to answer his question

"Tell me what you think about when you use this on yourself"

Betty swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if she could talk dirty to Jughead. It was all she could do to even formulate the word 'yes' with how worked up she was and she had never really talked like that before.

"Im waiting"

"Well um… I think about you…"

"and what am I doing when you think about me?"

"I think about you fucking my face, and licking my clit, and fucking me senseless till I come around your cock"

She said it quickly worried that she would sound stupid. She had never said those types of words out loud before.

"Fuck… that's so hot Betty"

She looked down to see Jughead laying on his side between her legs stroking himself slowly and as he met her eyes. With his other hand he pressed the small vibrating bullet down right on her most sensitive area causing her to jump and moan loudly. He left it there for a few seconds making small circles before pulling it back and stopping for another few seconds. He continued this way teasing her clit more than she thought possible bringing her to the edge two more times before asking her the question she had wanted to hear all night.

"You ready to come babe?" She wasn't sure if she was more excited about him finally letting her come or calling her babe for the first time.

"Yes! Please!" She nearly cried out bucking her hips towards him.

He moved his body up over hers and finally kissed her hard snaking his tongue into her mouth and grabbing her right leg to place on his shoulder. He entered her swiftly and he had never felt anything so hot and wet and perfectly made for him. She yelled out as he entered her, finally filling the void that she so desperately needed filled. He plunged into her hard, with recklessness, as she moaned loudly with every thrust. He reached down and rubbed her clit in circles once more. It didn't take much till she was finally crashing down in the waves of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. He felt her walls tighten around him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He came with her, but he could feel and hear that her orgasm was still going so the continued to pound into her until his arms gave out under him and he rolled over to lay next to her. She was still twitching and breathing hard a minute later. She finally mustered up the breath to say

"That was the best orgasm I have ever had in my entire life"

She rolled over and kissed his shoulder and threw her arm over him, too spent to make another move.

"Was it worth the wait?"

Jughead wiped his hands over his face trying to not fall asleep immediately.

"Yes, a hundred times yes… Do you feel better about everything now Juggie?"

"Yes, hundred times yes…"

He turned his head and smiled into her hair. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Sleep took over her before she knew it and she felt much better knowing that Jughead felt better about what happened with Archie, but she would have to find a better way to misbehave so that he could punish her again.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing anything of this nature so please be nice. I am told that I am too wordy in essays and other things I write and I use weird sentence format so please let me know if certain sentences don't make sense so I can fix them. Sometimes they make sense to me, but no one else. I also suck at putting periods after quotations and knowing where to put them.**

 **I wrote this cause I thought that it was unfair that Betty was the one who kissed Archie and hid it from Jughead and then she insinuated that HE should be punished rather than her. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
